


Puppies With Love

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Peter comes home to a fluffy surprise





	Puppies With Love

You did everything you could in order to make the house spotless and scent free before your boyfriend came home from the rescue mission with the other Guardians You rushed around and made absolutely sure nothing smelled of puppies.

Once you were satisfied, you went into your bedroom closet and fed the small puppies food and gave them a bowl of water before closing the door just enough so they would still have light to see.

“Daddy’s back, baby!” you heard the front door open, accompanied by his ridiculous war cry. It always made you giggle when he would come home and announce his return in such a manly-way.

“I’m up here, Peter!” you answered as you sat on the bed, facing the closet, hoping that he would be excited for the early birthday surprise you had for him.

“What are you doing in here?” he asked as he dropped his gear down on the floor and nearly tackled you backwards onto the bed before planting kisses all over your face and neck.

Giggling, you pushed him away from you and sat up, nervously biting the inside of your cheek. “I have a surprise to show you.”

“I love surprises.” he grinned wide as you stood from the bed and walked over to the closet before opening the door and revealed three small puppies. The puppies barked in excitement as you picked one of them up.

“I figured, with you going away a lot lately with Rocket and the others, it would be okay if I had some company.”

“I love dogs.” he smiled, picking up a small puppy as the small animal licked at his ankle. “They’re adorable. Have you named any yet?”

“This one is Rapunzel.” you grinned and nuzzled your nose in the puppy’s small fur. “I haven’t named the others though.”

“Elvis and Footloose.” He smiled, pointing to each dog accordingly.

“I love you.” you giggled as he picked up the puppies and allowed them to walk around the bed.


End file.
